goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Kills The Oogieloves And Gets Grounded
Joseph Kills The Oogieloves And Gets Grounded is the second episode of the 'Joseph Gets Grounded' series, wherein Joseph kills all the Oogieloves (in one of Johnny's favourite movies). Transcript JOSEPH: Let's see what's on TV. (The Oogieloves plays on the Hallmark channel) GOOBIE: Welcome to our movie! I'm Goobie, and I like scientific things such as physics, and engineering and PICKLES! ZOOZIE: I'm Zoozie! I'm fluent in every single language— even animal! TOOFIE: I'm Toofie! I love to have as much fun as possible, all the time! G, Z and T: WE'RE THE OOGIELOVES!! JOSEPH: (angry) No no no no NO! Why must this movie show up on TV?! It's as if the producers were high on pickle juice or something. (thinking, and scheming) This gives me an idea. I'll take care of those little punks and turn them into pickles. Also, Goobie's a retard, so I'll take Goobie down first. (later on, the Oogieloves dance in front of the audience - a few little kids, who dance along with them) G, Z and T: Snap, snap, snap, reach for the sky! Snap, snap, snap, twist from side to side. And sing Oogielove, oogielove, oogielove. OOOOOGIELOVE! (everyone is shocked, as Joseph enters the scene, having jumped right into the TV) ZOOZIE: Dios mio... JOSEPH: Prepare to die, Oogieloves. GOOBIE: No! Don't let me die! We promise we won't show up on TV anymore! Our movie stinked, anyway! JOSEPH: It's too late. Now to pull the trigger. (Joseph kills the Oogieloves as a dust cloud forms, and grabs a pickle-inator stolen from 'Rick and Morty') JOSEPH: Now to turn you into pickles. (He promptly turns them into pickles, kids in audience are distraught) JOSEPH: And kids, please remember to eat your vegetables. Pickles are vegetables, don't you know? LITTLE GIRL 1: No! We won't eat these! LITTLE GIRL 2: How could you? You killed the Oogieloves! LITTLE BOY 1: And you turned them into pickles! I hate pickles; pickles are yucky! Waaaaah! This is the worst day ever! (BODYGUARD enters the scene. He is wearing a spin master badge, along with TVOkids and nickelodeon members badges, though they are not seen nor shown) BODYGUARD: Hey! You there! What is the meaning of this? KIDS: (still crying) He killed the Oogieloves! And turned them into pickles! We hate pickles! BODYGUARD: What?! Boy, get out of here or I'll call the FBI! (Joseph runs away crying) And don't you ever come back! (back at home, Johnny is crying while Jodie is laughing and Mum and Dad are cross) DIESEL: Joseph! How dare you kill the Oogieloves?! This was one of Johnny's favourite cartoons! JOSEPH: But dad, it's a movie. I wanted to kill them because their movie sucks bull crap. DIESEL: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! How dare you criticise 'the Oogieloves' and say cuss words in front of us! That is it! KIMBERLY: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until we can afford to settle the lawsuit aimed at us for something you alone have done! Go upstairs to your room, now! JOSEPH: (runs up to his room) (Darth Vader no soundclip)! THAT'S ALL FOLKS! See you in Episode 3! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Funny